


Yes Please, Magnus

by lokilickedme



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Magnus Martinsson had dreams of joining the police force, but before he applied to the academy, he did an apprenticeship at a research facility to gain forensic experience.  A few weeks in, the isolation of the remote compound and the allure of the only other resident - his boss - start to pull at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Please, Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of smutty fluff that started tormenting me after a binge-watch session of Wallander. Sweet Magnus with no Kurt around yet to torment him...just a redheaded absentminded boss that likes to make her own elderberry wine. A standalone exerpt that may or may not belong to a bigger story later on, in which Magnus and his boss take a break from the lab and a booze-soaked kiss devolves into way more than he intended.

 

He kissed hungrily down her throat, licking and sucking and biting gently but urgently. He tried very hard not to grope her, but his hands were itching to roam over her body; he held himself away from her so as not to crush her against the sofa and to keep from pressing his hardening bulge against her stomach. It didn't seem right somehow, despite how good the prospect of doing just that sounded in his head.

He shifted his weight, his arms starting to tremble from holding himself up, and caught his finger on the neckline of her shirt as he moved it downward to prop himself better. The motion pulled her shirt down accidentally, tugging it far enough that her breast was uncovered. She wasn't wearing a bra. He knew that, of course; she rarely ever wore a bra, and some days it was all he could do to keep his eyes on his work.

But she never wore anything suggestive or skimpy, and the best of his imaginings happened only inside his head.

But now...

Magnus groaned when he saw her exposed nipple, already hard and jutting out, daring him to clamp his lips around it and suckle hard. He tore his eyes away just long enough to look into hers with an expression of pained pleading. His breath was ragged and labored.

"May I?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She nodded.

"Please do."

It was all the permission he needed; he lowered his head swiftly and took the rosy pink bud into his mouth, immediately tonguing it so that he could feel how hard it was against the yielding muscle of his tongue.

He heard a quiet moan escape her throat and felt her hands go immediately to the back of his head, tangling in his unruly curls but not pulling him closer. He took this to mean he should mind his manners and not ask for more.

He suckled at her breast very gently for several minutes, enjoying it every bit as much as he'd imagined he would. He was hardening at an alarming rate, the front of his baggy trousers becoming oppressively tight. But instead of feeling that frenzied urgent passion that comes with lust, he was surprised to find himself feeling, instead, relaxed and content to just rest against her chest lapping slowly at her nipple. She moaned occasionally, murmuring "Oh that's good, Magnus," or "Baby that feels _so wonderful_ ," her voice just as relaxed and unrushed as he felt. He began to wonder if the homemade wine they'd been drinking was laced with something pleasingly potent from the herb garden.

Eventually she sighed a little sigh that had just enough of her voice mixed in to sound unbearably sexy, gave the curls at the back of his head a little tug to pull his face away from her breast, and swung her legs off the sofa to sit up. Magnus moved away but left his arms on either side of her, hoping she would just change position and let him resume contact. Instead, she stood up and tugged the top of her shirt up, covering herself.

His heart sank in disappointment. He was okay with not being allowed to go further, but he wasn't ready to stop yet. The warm ache in the front of his pants had been painfully throbbing away for the last several minutes and it continued; he knew a cold shower was in his immediate future and he wasn't looking forward to it.

And then he saw her hand in front of his face. She wiggled her fingers, her hand splayed out, indicating that he should take it. She had a sleepy smile on her face, looking back at him over her shoulder.

He reached up and took her hand. She gave him a tug to help him get to his feet.

And then she was leading him down the hallway and into her bedroom, tugging her shirt off over her head and dropping it to the floor as she lay back on the bed and kicked her jeans down her legs. Magnus immediately started stripping, awkwardly, rushing so that she wouldn't change her mind and think better of it before he got his pants off. He tossed it all to the floor and stood before her in his boxers, not sure if he should remove them or not - she still had her panties on. Did she just want to play? Maybe do some more kissing, some more touching and cuddling? He was down with that, he just didn't really know what he should be doing, so he went with his instincts and crawled up onto the bed over her, coming to rest with his forearms on the mattress on either side of her head and his body resting lightly on hers. He looked down into her eyes lovingly, then after a long moment began kissing her very softly behind her ear, his lips trailing slowly down her throat and across her collarbone.

"It's okay, Magnus," she finally whispered into his ear. It wasn't a confirmation that she wanted to have sex, but it sounded close enough; he tested his theory by sliding his right hand tentatively down to her stomach, where he felt her belly rise quickly when her breath hitched. He paused ever so briefly, giving her opportunity to stop him if she wished, then moved slowly to the front of her panties when she didn't protest.

She was already wet...he could feel the dampness through her undies and he smiled into her shoulder as she allowed him to slide one long finger under her pussy and stroke lightly along the outline of her folds.

He wanted the panties out of the way, but thus far the pace between them had been set at slow and relaxed, and he didn't want to rush anything. He curled his finger and scraped his fingernail slowly up the damp fabric, feeling the unbearably soft little mound of her swollen lips beneath his fingertip. He heard a quiet moan slip from her throat and turned his head up to look at her.

Her eyes were closed and she had a beatific little smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. He kissed her under her chin and felt a rush of blood go straight to his cock when her hand went to the front of his boxers, her fingers slipping inside the waistband to slowly tug them down, allowing his cock to spring free.

Going with it, he whispered "Do you want this, Anna?" breathlessly against her cheek. She nodded, but he wanted to hear her say it. "Do you want me?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and she turned her face toward his. She repeated his question back at him.

"Do _you_ want _me_?"

Magnus nodded, feeling foolish and a bit giddy but he didn't care if she could tell. His grin was already huge and he was breathing so hard he felt his lungs were going to burst. Just the simple act of her taking his cock out had excited him beyond reason and he felt like he was going to die if she didn't let him make love to her right now. He knew it was a technical impossibility, of course - one didn't just fall over dead from not having sex, but he also knew that it definitely felt like it. He hadn't been with a woman in almost a year.

He found his voice then and murmured "Yes darling, I want you _so much_..."

She raised her arms and laced them around his neck, nuzzling her nose against his lips as he started kissing her tenderly but with increasing urgency. His cock was throbbing against her belly and he knew she could feel the heat radiating off him. It was burning him, it must feel like fire against the cool flesh of her stomach.

She slipped her hands around behind him then and tucked her fingers into the back waistband of his boxers, sliding them down over his rear. He sucked in his breath when he felt her fingers trailing down his flanks and back up over his cheeks. He could feel her smile against his lips and knew in that moment that her nodded affirmation earlier was a definite unmistakable yes.

Emboldened by her hands lightly touching his backside, he moved to her side and started to pull her panties down. She lifted her bottom to help him and he found himself nearly dizzy with desire when he smelled the delicious scent of her. He slipped the damp panties down her legs and off over her feet, dropping them over the edge of the bed, and shifted downward a bit so he could kiss his way across her bellybutton and down to her pubic bone. Her soft little curls - the same shade of red as her long messy waves - tickled his nose and he smiled.

He loved the way this was going, so slow and relaxed and sweet. There was none of the rushed delirium and clumsy frantic fumblings that so often accompanied sex. He really wasn't sure what he had expected of her, but now that it was happening, he wasn't the least bit surprised that this was how it was. He felt comfortable, and judging from the serene look on her face, she did too.

He wasn't sure how to proceed, but she hadn't bolted yet at any of his tentative touches, so he moved down further and very lightly kissed the little button at the top of her velvety folds. She flinched just slightly, so he didn't continue; he had no idea what she would and wouldn't be amenable to, and the last thing he wanted to do was freak her out. Instead, he brought his hand from her thigh and very slowly, very gently slipped one finger into her.

Her sharp intake of breath and the way she gripped his shoulders told him this was almost too much, but he needed to feel that she was ready for him before he attempted to proceed to intercourse. He didn't want to hurt her. She was tiny, and he found her opening extremely small as he moved his finger slowly inside her tight passage. Almost too tight. For a slightly panicky moment he thought she might still be a virgin, but as his finger slid full-length into her and he encountered no barrier, he relaxed again. She would need to be much wetter before he even thought about trying to put his cock inside her. He withdrew his finger and let it graze her swollen clit, grinning with satisfaction when she moaned.

He moved back up her body, looking up to meet her gaze as he began kissing her breasts playfully. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, tugging at it, then letting it pop out of his mouth before he moved over to the other one and did the same to it. Her back arched under him and she pressed her entire front to his body, her hands going down again to grip his hips. He felt her tug him down, their hipbones bumping roughly together. He raised his head to kiss her and heard her whispering against his lips as he lifted up slightly to push into her -

"Please Magnus...please make love to me."

It was all the encouragement he needed. Gently he nudged the swollen head of his cock against her silky folds, letting it rest there for a moment so she could get used to it before he slipped it between them and pressed very lightly against her opening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder; he could tell by the way she tensed slightly that she was preparing herself, bracing for his penetration. For a heartbroken moment he thought she must be expecting it to hurt. He whispered against her ear that he would be gentle, kissing the side of her face tenderly until he felt her relax again.

He reached down between them and stroked his thumb slowly and sensually on her clit, moving it around in little circles, urging her to surrender and let the tension go. He could feel her juices oozing out of her, getting his cock wet and slippery, and when she melted beneath him and he felt the air slowly leave her lungs in a long sigh, he took the opportunity to push himself into her.

He went in easily, but she was so tight that he had to stop after an inch or two and stroke her a bit more to relax her again. She wasn't indicating that she was in any pain, so he pushed steadily until he was completely inside her, murmuring sweet words to her as she clenched her eyes shut and bit slowly into his shoulder. It hurt a bit, but he found he enjoyed the sensation of her teeth on his skin. It aroused him more, but he knew he didn't have much spare room inside her snug canal for extra growth, so he concentrated instead on setting a slow and steady rhythm as he began thrusting.

He brought them both to climax easily, their bodies doing a languid slowdance of rubbing and pushing against one another as they stroked and kissed and caressed. There was nothing rushed or impatient in their lovemaking, just a tender need to fulfill each other's desire and grant pleasure. Magnus held back his own climax until he felt her belly tightening against his, then he coaxed her gently into her release, holding her tightly as she came, shuddering and gasping beneath him. When she was finished and he had kissed away the single lone tear that escaped the corner of her eye, he quietly asked her if he could come inside her. She nodded and kissed his nose as she unclamped her knees from his sides and let them fall open, giving him ample room to move freely between her legs. He huskily murmured "Thank you baby," as he began pushing again, this time with more urgency, still handling her carefully but feeling the need for relief beginning to cloud his mind. He exploded into her as she writhed under the new force of his thrusts, taking him in as far as her body would allow as he finally let go and collapsed onto her, his body trembling violently and his breath coming in great gasping heaves as he emptied deep in her belly.

He felt her small, soft hands stroking his back, petting and soothing him as he came slowly down from his dizzying high. After a few moments he slipped himself out of her, murmuring "Sorry, sorry darling" when she gasped at the discomfort of his cock leaving her still tender body. He felt the overwhelming need to kiss her deeply, to slide his tongue between her lips and into her mouth just so he could revel in the sensation of being inside her body once again. But despite the fact that they had just shared body parts, fluids, and orgasms, now that it was finished he wasn't sure what he should do. What was proper protocol when having sex with one's boss? Hot kisses afterwards and falling asleep in each other's arms, or a polite thank-you and gather your things to leave as she heads for the bathroom?

He waited to see what she would do. He really didn't want it to end, and he certainly didn't want the abruptness of a quick shower and being sent back to his own quarters to sleep. But she didn't make any move to get up and she didn't indicate that he should either - so he rolled over to her side and drew her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. She relaxed into him and tucked her head up under his chin as her arms went around him again to resume stroking his back. She sighed, a deeply contented sound, as he kissed her hair.

They were asleep in each other's warm embrace before either of them realized they were sleepy.

 

 

 


End file.
